Pathetic
by nativenin
Summary: Lee has always had it hard in life, but one day he is pushed over the edge by someone he loved
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, this is purely for fanfiction and I hope you enjoy

Rock Lee…. The underdog in every fight, the last person in peoples thoughts… the only one left to fend for himself.

Lee was walking down the empty streets of Konoha late one night. He was returning from a week long mission that sent him to Suna to help Temari and Konkuro prepare the sand village genin for an upcoming chunin exam that were to take place in the land of snow, a total opposite from the hot deserts the hidden sand village is so famous for.

Lee walked in unnoticed by anyone other than the guards stationed at the village gates. As Lee made his way home he stopped to look for anybody that he might recognize. Of course he found no one out wondering around this late.

Lee sighed and continued his walk home, hoping he would feel better after a hot shower and some sleep in his bed.

Lee was nineteen and nearing his twentieth birthday, although he was now a chunnin, he was still considered a relative risk to have on a team for any mission A or above.

Lee is a lot different than when he was with his genin team. Lee grew his hair a bit longer to erase most of the bowl cut hairdo he was famous for. He no longer wore his orange leg warmers. The biggest change of all is that he no longer wears the green jumpsuit that made him look so much like his sensei.

Lee moved on from that look a few months after becoming a chunin and surpassing his mentor by defeating Guy in an epic battle both resulting in the use of their inner gates.

The fight was so big that parts of the training grounds were destroyed and Tsunadai had to dispatch most of her anbu squads to try and stop the two ninjas from destroying the village.

When the dust settled it was Lee who was still standing and an unconscious Guy Sensei lying at his feet.

After Guy had time to recover he looked at Lee with tears in his eyes and said "Lee, you are no longer my student, you have surpassed me and in doing so have earned your right to make your own decisions. NOW GO OUT THERE LEE, AND KNOW THAT I WILL ALWAYS BE PROUD OF YOU"

Lee's new outfit looked a lot like kakashi sensei's dark outfit complete with a masked that covered part of his face.

Kakashi was a little flattered but Guy was heartbroken that Lee did not continue with his green jumpsuit.

Lee actually liked his new wardrobe but he still kept his leg weights hidden under his pants and added some more weight into the pockets of his vest. There were major benefits to keeping them so he decided not to completely change how he trained.

Lee's new outfit actually looked rather good on him, every once in awhile he would get looks from girls who would not recognized him and overhear some of their gossip about who he was.

Lee loved the new attention, especially after he had given up on Sakura. Yes, Rock Lee failed to win the heart of his true love by his friend Naruto. Every time Lee thought back on the day he lost her it brought back a small bit of pain, of course not as bad as the first month of course.

Lee and Sakura had grown more attached since Naruto left with Jiraiya to train.

In the beginning, Sakura was devastated. Lee was the shoulder to cry on when Sakura couldn't take being alone anymore. Eventually Sakura became busy with her studies under the tutelage of The Hokage.

Lee even helped her with her taijutsu and physical fitness. There sparing sessions would last hours and parts of the forest would be knocked down, but Lee was always happy to help Sakura.

As time passed the two were almost like a couple, any time they were not busy with their studies or missions they were with each other training. Lee would often treat Sakura out to something to eat afterwards and she would thank him with a hug.

Lee was walking home after a day of training and was on his way to find something to eat, the sun was setting and the beautiful summer evening air lifted all of his worries away.

Lee was passing through the streets when he saw Sakura; Lee quickly sped up hoping to ask Sakura out for something to eat when he saw someone else with her.

"Naruto?" Lee said to himself, true, it was Naruto and he was holding Sakura in a hug.

Lee didn't think much of it, after all, he was her team mate and he was gone for two years. So maybe they were just happy to see each other.

As Lee continued toward them, he saw Naruto saying something to Sakura, he couldn't make out what they were saying but Sakura looked a bit shocked and a blush covered her face.

As was just about in hearing distance he stopped when Sakura reached behind Naruto's head and pulled his face to hers.

"The two of them are kissing…" it's was all Lee could think as he watched helplessly as the two friends shared a kiss in the middle of the road.

Lee felt a sharp pain rip through his heart; he turned to leave hoping to get away from the event that happened in front of him.

Lee made his way back to the training grounds where he knew he would be alone.

"How could this happen?!" Lee thought "he's been gone for two years, he left her alone and devastated."

Lee walked in circles trying to figure this out

"How could she just go to him? After all we've been through, after all I've given…she still doesn't love me…" Lee was now at a loss for words. He walked in front of a tree and tightened his fist.

"HYAA!!" Lee shouted as he struck the tree with full force causing it to shatter into pieces. His breath was fast and ragged, Lee was mad, madder then he ever had been in his life

Lee looked at the damage he did to the tree, and his anger slowly receded

"I should be happy for Sakura-chan" Lee thought "she's finally not alone anymore… and happy. I promised I would be able to be happy for her, even if she was with another man…"

Lee sat against the trunk of the tree he just destroyed.

"Very well… I will be happy for Sakura… at least try to be happy" Lee finished and put his head down to let the tears fall

That was almost two years ago, and now Sakura and Naruto were engaged.

He hated the idea of them together, but he accepted it.

When he thought of the word engaged, his mind went to his friends Neji and Ten-Ten. The two of them were also together…well actually married, Lee couldn't help but smile.

After all these years, Ten-Ten was able to get through to Neji and break down that cold barrier he kept up, even on their wedding day Neji actually wore a smile, and now they were expecting a little girl to complete the family.

Lee wanted to keep thinking about his friends but he realized he made it home. Lee thought a nice shower and some sleep would be good for him… turns out he was right.

End chapter

Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I hope you enjoy

Lee awoke the next morning to the sound of someone pounding on his front door, Lee quickly made his way to the entranced and opened the door to see who was outside.

"Hey Bushy Brows!!!" yelled Konohamaru, the smaller version of Naruto, this was not how he wanted his day to start

"Hello Konohamaru, what is it that you want?" Lee asked, still half awake

"Oh right, uh…Lady Hokage wants to see you this afternoon, and guess what!?" konohameru couldn't help but yell at the end

"What is it Konohamaru?" Lee asked the young ninja

"I did all those exercises you told me to do, now I can move more freely with these weights you gave me last month" Konohamaru finished and showed Lee the small weights he was hiding under his socks

Lee had been secretly helping Konohamaru with his physical training since Naruto's version of physical training was to go all out…but no one else had a nine-tailed fox to heal them fast, so Konohamaru enlisted the help of Lee

Lee smiled at the young ninja, "good job Konohamaru, I knew you could do it." He finished

Konohameru just gave a big smile before turning to leave, "Thanks Lee, I want to be able to defeat Naruto one day, and I'm getting closer to that goal thanks to you"

As Lee watched the young ninja disappear into the crowd he couldn't help but think "maybe today will be a good day" then turned and shut the door.

After a quick shower Lee dressed in his uniform and decided to get some training done and get some groceries afterwards, two weeks away caused most of the produce in the fridge to spoil.

Lee walked through the busy streets of Konoha on his way to the training grounds. While on the way he bumped into one of his old teachers in the academy.

"Hello sensei, do you remember me? I'm Rock Lee, you had me back at the academy" Lee politely stated

"Lee?...Lee… Lee… OH LEE!!! I remember you" shouted the academy teacher

Lee was smiling through his mask until his former teacher continued

"your that no talent ninja right? The one everyone called a loss cause because you couldn't do ninjutstu or genjutsu, hahaha, oh I remember now. You know I was surprised they let you get that vest and get the title of chunnin, hahaha, I heard they just let you have it out of pity, hahaha"

with that said the teacher gave Lee a pat on the shoulders and walked past him, all while continuing to laugh.

Lee was frozen solid, he didn't expect that at all, even after people started to bump him he remained there shocked.

Finally Lee snapped out of his daze as a young women bumped into him, Lee turned to see her and apologize

"oh, I'm sorry for being in the way" Lee put on his best gentlemen voice

The girl only looked shocked at him, like he was an alien, then she noticed his rather large eyebrows and began to snicker

"So, you must be the one everyone calls Bushy Brows" The young girl finished her sentence and burst into a fit of laughter

Lee did not find this amusing; in less than two minutes he's been insulted twice

Other people who were around to hear what the girl said looked at Lee and joined in on the laughter

Lee quickly took his leave from the crowd, his feelings were shattered. As Lee neared the edge of his Training grounds he heard voices approaching. Lee hid behind a tree to see who it was.

"Naruto and Sakura…just great" Lee thought to himself, they were the last people he wanted to see right now… but then he thought it would be nice to say hi, "besides, Sakura is always kind to me" thought Lee as he was about move from behind the tree but stopped when he heard them talking

As the couple came closer, Naruto almost stumbled over a crack in the earth "Whoa!!! Where did that come from?!" Naruto shouted while gaining back his composure

"It's coming from Lee's training ground, must have been working out again" Sakura said and just smiled and giggled

"Jeez, I wish Bushy Brows would just ease up a bit" Naruto scorned, and Lee was getting mad at hearing people call him that. "So where is ol'Bushy Brows at?" Naruto asked

"Oh, Tsunade sent him on a mission to Suna to help Temari and Konkuro with their gennin" Sakura answered

Just as Lee was about to move from behind the tree Naruto opened his mouth to speak again

"Hey Sakura? While I was gone… did Bushy Brows ever have a chance at being your boyfriend?"

Lee stopped that instant; his curiosity was getting the best of him

Sakura took a moment to think about the question, and how Naruto might react to the answer, finally she decided that it was best not to give Naruto an excuse to be worried

"Of Course not Naruto, I'm your girl remember?" Sakura stated, not really liking what she said, but Naruto was happy, and Lee wasn't around to hear it

"Whew… that's a relief, I guess he's to poor a ninja to get such a great girl like you, eh Sakura?" Naruto laughed while holding Sakura close to him

Sakura didn't like making fun of Lee, but they were alone and she thought there was no harm in what both of them said, so she decided to forget manners and said whatever came out of her mouth

"Yeah, I guess he's rather… "Pathetic"…" said Sakura and the two continued walking

Lee heard it, and his soul was crushed

End chapter

Please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I hope you enjoy

Lee was sitting on the ground, his body leaning against an old dead tree; it was the same tree that he punched when he saw Sakura kissing Naruto… now he was there in the same sad shape…only this time he was truly broken on the inside

"Pathetic… she called me Pathetic…" Lee said that to himself over and over, he didn't know what to do, his mind couldn't get the sentence out of his head… and his heart wouldn't stop hurting.

Tears streamed down his face, why was everyone so cruel to him? Why didn't anybody respect him?

Lee repeated the line over and over in his head, "he's rather pathetic", his eyes shut and his fist clenched, he all of the sudden felt like something was about to break… then it did.

Lee jumped up, and threw wild punches at the tree's that surrounded him, He heard laughing all around him, it was as if the trees were laughing at him.

Lee charged at the forest with blind fury, punching and kicking anything that was standing up to him!

The laughing continued and with each tree he destroyed the laughing died down

Lee punched and kicked as the noise in his head echoed around him

"hahahhahahahahaha!!! BUSHY BROWS!!! FREAK!!! LOSER!!! PATHETIC!!!HAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Lee released the first gate, "Gate of Opening, release!" and with a new sense of energy Lee torpedoed into the forest!

Finally, after who knows how long, Lee awoke to the sight of a clear blue sky. He raised his head to see where he was...he was in a clearing

Lee slowly got up to take a better look at his surroundings, what he saw made him stand in awe.

A huge area of forest was gone, not a tree in a two hundred yard perimeter was standing, all the trees were piles of chips and splinters…the boulders were nothing but piles of pebbles…

"Did I do this?" Lee asked himself, not sure if he wanted to know

Lee looked down at his hands, they were covered in blood, and his body was trembling, most likely from exhaustion.

Lee regained his composure and began his walk home

As Lee finally made it back into the village he smelled the aroma of food being cooked. Lee's stomach quickly rumbled to let him know that he was starving

Lee quickly picked up a few things from the local merchants then made his way home to treat his cuts and bruises.

At home, Lee quickly cleaned his cuts and put fresh bandages on. Afterwards Lee went to the kitchen to eat the food he had bought at the market.

Lee sat on his couch, while eating he began thinking about all that happened earlier, his old academy teacher, the girl that bumped into him, the villagers…and Sakura.

She hurt him the most, those words he heard her use… "Pathetic"… it stung him as bad now as it did when he first heard it

Lee finished his meal and was content… but his mind was elsewhere.

"How could she say…NO!... HOW DARE SHE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT ME!" Lee shouted in his mind "All the times I was there for her, I was the one to help her when both her team-mates abandoned her…I did all this for her and never asked for a thing in return…no more" finished that thought and looked up at his ceiling

"no more…no more" Lee repeated the line out loud, he didn't know why but something in his heart and mind made him repeat it over and over.. "No more wasting my time on you…Sakura"

Lee spat her name out like it was a piece of rotten food, he felt his anger grow.

As Lee's anger boiled he looked to a nearby clock, it read 6:30 p.m.

Lee's eyes widened, "How long was I unconscious?"He asked himself

"Lady Hokage wanted to see me, I better get going" with that Lee picked himself up and headed to the Hokage's tower

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hokage's Tower ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knock knock!

"Enter" commanded Tsunade, after hours of paperwork; a visitor was a nice way to get a break especially with Shizune standing by her side making sure she was doing her job

"Lady Hokage, you summoned me?" Lee asked while making his way to the Tsunade's desk

"Ah, yes Lee, I see your mission in Suna was a success, but I have a new assignment for you." Tsunade finished while looking at Lee

"Yes Lady Hokage, whatever you need" Lee forgetting about his anger and replaced it with a new sense of determination

Shizune and Tsunade watched as Lee stood there with fire of determination burning in his eyes. Both women smiled at this and Tsunade continued on with his assignment

"You are to spar with Sakura for us to determine how far she has come along with her skills as a ninja" Tsunade finished with a smile on her face

Lee was not smiling but it was hard to see due to his mask but a hard glare swept Lee's eyes, gone un-noticed by Tsunade but picked up by Shizune

"Lee, meet us at training ground five at 8pm tonight, we will meet you there with Sakura, until then you are dismissed" Tsunade waved Lee away so she could get more paper work finished

Lee turned and silently left the room

"Tsunadai-sama, did you notice the look in Lee's eyes when you mentioned Sakura's name?" Shizune asked

"No, I'm sure it's nothing; Lee is crazy for that girl. Poor guy, even with Sakura engaged to that knuckle head he still has feelings for her" Tsunade said nothing more and continued with her paper work

End chapter

Please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I hope you enjoy

Lee went straight from the Hokage's tower to training ground five to wait for Tsunade and Shizune to bring Sakura later in the evening.

It was already seven o'clock so an hour was no big wait for Lee. Still, the hour he had to wait was very much needed to clear his head and how to go about this whole situation.

Lee stood in the middle of the field pacing around, trying to think of a way to get this spar over with quick. He did not want to be near Sakura any longer than what was needed of him.

"Perhaps the best way to go about this is to simply let Sakura have the upper hand in the whole event. Then Tsunade would have her results and I can go home" Lee thought out loud

"Yes! That is what I will do… or perhaps" Lee started

"Perhaps I will… show Tsunade her precious student's true skill" Lee finished with an evil smirk on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile at the Hokage's tower~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura was on her way to see her sensei Tsunade, who wanted to have a meeting with her that evening.

Sakura was quietly walking down the streets with a smile on her face. Naruto left after their walk in the training grounds earlier to do a simple c rank mission that was to take a few hours. She didn't mind, she enjoyed the fact that the both of them were doing great at their duties when it came at being ninjas.

As Sakura entered through the Hokage's door she notice that Tsunade and Shizune were both standing up as if preparing to leave.

"Ah Sakura, it's about time you showed up. I have an important assignment for you and it must be handled right now" Tsunade finished with a straight face.

Sakura was a little caught off guard but quickly jumped at the idea of an important mission.

"Yes Tsunade-sensei, what is this assignment?" Sakura stood at attention

"You are to spar with Rock Lee, it's an evaluation for Shizune and I to determine where it is you stand as a ninja" Tsunade finished with a smirk

"Is that it? A spar with Lee? C'mon, I'm Sakura Haruno, one of the two people responsible for defeating Madara Uchiha. How much more skilled do I have to be?" Sakura thought but new better than to voice it out.

"Very well Tsunade-sensei, I will take on this assignment" said Sakura

"I haven't spared with Lee since Naruto and I first started dating. I wonder how he's doing?" thought Sakura as she followed Tsunade and Shizune out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at around 8 pm it training ground five~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah Lee, I see your already here, have you been waiting long?" Shizune politely asked

"Not at all Shizune-sama" replied Lee

"I see your ready for this little spar session, remember Lee, just because you like her does not mean you are to take it easy. This is a serious exam to see how good Sakura has become over the past months" Tsunade ordered and proceeded to stand on the edge of the very large opening in the field

"Do not worry Hokage-sama, I will not take it easy on my opponent" Lee replied

"Opponent? What happened to calling me by my name Lee?" questioned Sakura, who was a little pissed that Lee didn't acknowledge her name.

"Like I said, I will not go easy on my opponent… no matter who they are" finished Lee as he got into his fighting stance.

"You'll pay for that Lee, don't forget who I am. I'm Sakura Haruno, the girl you're head over heels about" Sakura wittedly shot back and got into her stance as well

Lee just looked at her with a stern look

"That's all you were" Lee replied and lunged forth to begin the spar with Sakura

Lee's speed was hard to keep up with but Sakura had a good take on his speed and was ready to dodge any punch that may be thrown

As Lee reached Sakura he dropped to the ground and attempted to sweep her legs, Sakura saw the move and quickly jumped back to avoid Lees leg sweep.

Lee bounced back up and threw a punch aimed at Sakura's nose but she tilted her head just enough to move out of the way

Sakura saw an opening to Lee's chest as the punch flew past her head and she took the opportunity to exploit this opening

Sakura's fist was glowing green with chakra as Lee looked to have let his guard down

"This is for not acknowledging me earlier Lee" Sakura shouted as her punch was about to make contact with Lee's chest

In the corner of her eye she saw Lee smirking and all the sudden her fist stopped, It took a second to realize what happened but Sakura saw that Lee grabbed her wrist with his other hand,

Lee twisted Sakura's arms he held upwards until Sakura had to tip toe to keep the strain minimal

As Sakura opened her mouth to scream from the pain that Lee was causing, Lee's right leg flew up and made contact with her chest knocking her up in the air

Tsunade and Shizune took a step forward as if to interrupt the spar but halted when they saw Sakura rebound from the kick

Sakura used the momentum from the kick to do a back flip onto the ground. Her chest hurt and she was shocked to say the least.

"What's going on? Lee has never been this aggressive in our spars before" Sakura thought

Lee just stood there and waited for Sakura to make the next move

Sakura lunged forward and jumped in the air to deliver a jump kick she was sure Lee would try to jump out of the way, if he was in the air Lee would be open to another punch

As Sakura's leg was about to make contact with Lee, Lee reached up with one arm and grabbed Sakura's ankle halting her in mid air

Lee quickly turned his body and threw Sakura away from using a substantial amount of force, causing Sakura to bounce off the ground like a rag doll.

Tsunade and Shizune gasped in horror as they witnessed Sakura body be thrown like a piece of trash

Lee felt something in him begin to boil, being able to do this to Sakura was making him feel a different way. It was dark, it was fun and addictive… he wanted to continue doing it; after all, he was having fun.

As Sakura's body slid to a halt a small whimper of pain escaped Sakura's lips, Lee heard it and a crimson smile snaked its way onto Lee's face

Lee jumped into the air to continue his fun

Sakura pushed herself off the ground, small beads of blood trickling out of her mouth. She was in so much pain, she didn't know if she wanted to continue

At that second Sakura heard Shizune and Tsunade yell from across the field

"SAKURA BEHIND YOU!!!"

Sakura turned her head only to see Lee dropping over her, fist soaring down toward her and an evil smile on his face

"I GOT YOU!!" Lee shouted and smashed his fist down causing the ground around him to quake and explode

Tsunade and Shizune were frozen in place by shock

Lee's smile faded but that dark glare in his eye remained

Sakura… was silent

End chapter

Please read and review


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I hope you enjoy

Lee rammed his fist into the ground, causing the ground to quake and crack under Lee's inhuman strength.

Tsunade looked on in horror on the sidelines, she never seen this side of Lee before. If that hit connected Sakura could have been killed. Something told her that this was getting out of control, fast.

Sakura rolled out of the way just in time and tried to regain her balance. She turned and looked at the destruction Lee left where she was just a second ago, Sakura thought only she had the ability to crash the earth with her chakra strength, but Lee did it with sheer force and might.

Sakura looked at Lee who had a crimson look in his eye, she suddenly felt her heart quicken and her legs tremble. She never seen that look in his eye before, and never would have thought such a look be directed at her.

Lee calmly stood up and looked at Sakura who was obviously scared. Lee liked this change; for once he had a bit of control over her.

Lee took a step forward; Sakura jumped a bit but regained her wits.

"_This is Lee, he would never deliberately hurt me, he is in love with me"_ Sakura thought, "Well Lee, looks like you finally grew some _ba..hack!_."

She never finished that sentence because Lee rush to her and slammed his right fist into her stomach causing her to double over on her knees with a shock expression plastered on her face.

"I have grown more than a pair Sakura, I have also grown out of my stupid infatuation with you and replaced it with disgust" Lee spat as he looked down at Sakura with a solemn expression on his face.

Sakura was fighting to get air back into her lungs, Lee actually hit her and he's just standing there without a look of guilt or sorrow.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade shouted while making her way across the field toward them. "Lee, this was supposed to be a simple spar session to see where Sakura is on her skills".

Shizune rushed to Sakura's side to inspect her. "Tsunadai-sama, she has some damage in her internal organs and a few cracked ribs. I can fix this."

Tsunade looked to Lee with a hard stare. "Lee, how could you do that to Sakura?!"

Lee stared Tsunade in the eye and casually replied "I was testing her ninja skills, and I must say…" Lee paused then looked down at Sakura who looked back with pain and tears in her eyes.

"She's pathetic"…

Sakura's heart was crushed, "Lee…" was all she could say before the tears flowed.

Tsunade clenched her fist and flew her fist aimed at Lee's face.

Lee waited until the very last second before dodging the punch causing Tsunade to fly past him and fall to the ground.

"How dare you Lee! Anbu!" Tsunade shouted and in an instant three anbu guards appeared, surrounding Lee.

"Captain, take Lee to a cell for the night so he can think about his actions here and also give him a fine before you release him" Tsunade commanded

"Yes Hokage-sama" the hawk masked captain responded

Lee simply sighed and put his arms out to be taken away, and so he was.

The anbu guards led Lee back the village in hand restraints away from Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura who stopped crying when Lee dodged Tsunade's punch.

"What has gotten into Lee?" Shizune asked out aloud

"I really don't know, I never would have thought he would do something like this." Tsunade answered

Sakura was still silent. She thought back to when Lee looked at her with those eyes and called her "Pathetic"… that word cut her deep but then a thought came into her mind

"L…Lady Tsunade, I think I know why he was acting so differently." Sakura said to her mentor

"Oh you do? Well then? Please shed some light on this event" Tsunade commanded

Sakura flinched; she clearly saw that Tsunade was mad.

"I...me and Naruto were walking through the training grounds this morning…and Naruto…he asked me a question..." Sakura said slowly, inside her head she was regretting she opened her mouth

"Damn it, I should have kept my mouth shut; now Tsunade is really going to be mad"

"SAKURA" Tsunade shouted snapping Sakura out of her thoughts, "What did that knuckle-head ask?"

"He…he asked if I would ever have given Lee the chance to be his girlfriend while he was away"... "And I said no…. no way."

"Naruto just laughed and added that he was glad Lee was to poor a ninja for me to date… and I joined in laughing… and I said he was rather…pathetic" Sakura finished the last part in a whisper hoping Tsunade didn't hear it and would let it go.

Tsunade, unfortunately, heard her. "YOU SAID WHAT?!" Tsunade shouted causing Sakura to flinch and close her eyes.

Shizune entered the conversation, "Sakura, how could you say something like that about Lee? You know how much he likes you. He's dedicated his life to protecting you, even risked his life on many occasions. All in the hope of winning your love, how could you be so cold to him?"

Sakura had no response to her friends question; truth was she didn't know why she said those things about Lee. He was always kind and loving to her, even when Sasuke and Naruto left he was always right there for her to confide in and to give her strength when she was down.

Thinking this only made the pain worse, causing tears to fall again.

"You have no right to shed tears Sakura" Tsunade raised her voice to her apprentice. "I expected more from you, but even this… now I can see why Lee had that attitude."

Tsunade started rubbing her temple to ward off a headache, "ANBU!" Tsunade shouted and again a new anbu guard appeared, "yes Hokage-sama". Tsunade looked to the guard and gave her orders "please release Rock Lee from his cell without a fine and send him home".

The anbu looked a little lost before bowing and disappearing.

Sakura recognized the hair and voice, she knew it was Neji behind that mask, "oh great, this is just getting worse" she thought

"SAKURA!" Tsunade shouted

"Eep…uh...Yes Lady Hokage!?" Sakura responded

"You still haven't answered our question. Explain to us why you said that Lee was pathetic to Naruto." Tsunade finished while stepping closer to Sakura, letting her know she wanted an answer.

"I…I don't … I really don't know why I said that, I was with Naruto and I wasn't thinking about what I was saying." Sakura finished while looking down, away from Tsunade and Shizune stares.

"That's a cowardly excuse Sakura, I thought I taught you better than that" Tsunade finished and again rubbed her temple, there was no escaping a headache now. "Shizune, help Sakura with her injuries and we'll be on our way, I have a headache from all this."

Shizune quickly got to work, "Yes Tsunadai-sama"

Sakura continued to sit in silence while Shizune helped her with her injuries.

"I really am sorry Tsunade-sensei" Sakura spoke out, causing Shizune to look at her

Tsunade only turned her back to Sakura and took a deep breath "It's not me you should say sorry to Sakura, its Lee who you should be apologizing too."

Sakura looked down; her sensei never turned her back to her. "Your right, I do owe Lee an apology" Sakura confessed

"Ok, all done, you're going to be feeling some soreness on your ribs for a couple of days so take it easy" Shizune concluded before standing and make her way to Tsunade's side.

"The best thing to do is give Lee until tomorrow to calm down, then you should apologize" Tsunade advised before walking back to the village leaving Sakura to think about what had transpired today.

Sakura waited until Tsunade and Shizune were out of hearing range until she sat up against a tree, bringing her knees to her chin and began crying.

She knew she shouldn't be crying, after all she was the cause of all this mess. The true victim was Lee…

Sakura put her head down in shame. She was so cruel, careless, and most of all…guilty.

This was her fault; everything that happened was her fault. How could she say those things about Lee when he was such a dear friend to her when she was at her weakest?

"Lee…you protected me so many times that I guess I kind of taken it for granted…I never really put your safety into consideration" Sakura thought as the nighttime chill made its way into her bones

"_Shiver_"

"Oh it's getting a little cold, I better get home" Sakura said out loud before picking herself up and made her way home.

"Lee I owe you more than an apology… I owe you so much more". That was the last thing Sakura thought out loud before quietly making her way home.

As Tsunade and Shizune arrived back at the Hokage's tower, Tsunade turned to Shizune.

"Shizune, please go see Lee and deliver a message" Tsunade commanded

Shizune was taken surprised by the sudden order but obeyed.

"Yes Tsunadai-sama, what is the message?"

Tsunade hesitated for a moment, then looked at Shizune

"Inform Lee that due to his actions with me, he is hereby suspended indefinitely" Tsunade finished

Shizune was shocked to say the least,

"What! Why is that?!" Shizune pleading to know the reason why

Tsunade looked to Shizune and sighed before explaining

"Because he made the Hokage look weak, if word got out and the council hears that I did not punish him, they could cite him for treason, and I don't want that"

Shizune looked more worried over the answer. True, there are rules that ninja's live by, and Lee broke one of the most important, never make the Hokage look weak. … Still, she was worried

Tsunade looked at Shizune for a moment and caught on to her thoughts.

"Shizune, I don't want to do this either, but it's for Lees own protection from the council. They may want Lee to be executed… so please, just do this."

As Tsunade turned to enter the Hokage tower, she looked back to say one more thing.

"Besides, Lee would probably laugh it off, nothing ever gets to him" with that said Tsunade entered the Hokage tower, leaving Shizune to deliver the bad news.

"Nothing ever gets to him… then explain what happened in the training field" Shizune quietly said to herself before turning to the direction of Lee's house.

End chapter

Please read and review


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I hope you enjoy

Lee was making his way home after a very curious Neji questioned him in his cell.

"Neji, I will tell you tomorrow, right now I just want to get some rest" Lee begged with a small smile on his face,

Lee knew Neji was only looking out for Lee's well being. The two have finally gotten to be best friends after the destruction of the Akatsuki.

Neji just gave a final hard stare before closing his eyes and giving a surrendering sigh

"Fine, but I warn you, Ten-Ten will also be there to hear your explanation" Neji said

"Ahh Neji! can't we leave her out of the loop on this? Ten-Ten would kill me if she found out about this!" Lee pleaded with his friend

Neji just smiled before answering "No way Lee, if she finds out we left her out of the loop then were both going to be in trouble, pregnant or not she can still throw a kunai very good"

Lee had let out a small laugh, "hahaha, I guess your right Neji. Fine, I'll tell the both of you about what happened. We'll meet at the bar-b que shack at noon, how does that sound?"

"That sounds good to me, we will see you tomorrow" Neji finished then turned to leave, he was still on his guard shift after all.

Now Lee was in front of his door ready to go in and take a shower to wash away all that happened today.

As Lee entered his house he heard someone behind him clear there throat to get his attention.

"Ahem…uh, Lee-san?" the voice called to him

Lee turned to see who it was; he never expected to see Shizune there.

"Oh, hi Shizune-sama, I'm sorry about everything that happened today, if I caused you some stress I apologize" Lee bowed while apologizing

Shizune took a moment to let Lee apologize and finish his little speech, Kami knew he wasn't able to stop once he started.

"It's ok Lee-san; you don't need to apologize to me…uh…May I come in?" Shizune asked, a little nervous over the reason why she came to see Lee.

"AH YES!!! Forgive me for not being considerate much sooner, please come in" Lee quickly opened the door for Shizune to enter and closed once she was in.

As the two made their way into Lee's living room, Lee quickly removed his chunin vest and mask. Then quickly made his way to join Shizune.

Shizune took a seat on Lee's couch in the living room while Lee took the love seat across from her.

"Does your visit have to do with what happened at the training grounds today?" Lee knew the answer but decided to ask anyway

"Well…yes, it has something to do with what happened today" Shizune looked away as if it was going to help her with what she had to say to him.

Shizune took a deep breath before beginning

"Lee… you are hereby suspended of all ninja duties indefinitely" she finished with a hint of sadness in her voice

………..(awkward silence)………….authors note: I played sadness and sorrow starting here……

Lee just sat still, too shocked to speak but at the same time he was prepared for something like this

"I…I see, well this is a fair punishment for my actions towards the Hokage earlier" Lee simply said and let a sad look sneak onto his face.

"I really am sorry to you and Lady Hokage, I just… I was just so upset that I let it get the better of me… hearing Sakura say those things… I guess I just snapped, I couldn't control my emotions anymore." Lee explained then looked away.

Lee was ashamed that he let his emotions control him, but somehow he felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders.

Both sat in an awkward silence for almost a minute…

"Shizune-sama… can I say something?" Lee asked quietly

Shizune looked to Lee a little surprised, "of course Lee, please say what you want"

"It's just… all my life, I've been picked on and made fun of by everyone in the academy. I only have Neji, Ten-Ten and Guy that make up, in a way, my family."

"They look out for me… but that's not enough" Lee continued, balling his fists tight, tears threatening to escape his eyes.

"They each have their own family who are proud of them and are loved by everyone in the village…yet… I'm still here…alone."

"When people speak of team Guy everyone always says "Neji, the Hyuga Prodigy, Ten-Ten, the weapons master, and Guy Master of the 8-inner gates", when it's my turn to be mentioned I'm always referred to as Guy's student, or the other member of Team Guy."

"Even Naruto and Sakura are hailed as heroes"

Lee looked down at his lap, his fist tightening, his body trembling, his tears…falling.

"No matter what I do… it's never enough. I can never carve out my own identity that people will remember me by.

No one ever says Rock Lee – handsome beast of Konoha, or the genius of hard work.

They only chant…bushy brows, freak, failure and….Pathetic." Lee stopped, he was having trouble speaking, this whole thing was beginning to be too much for him.

"Why?... why can't anyone just notice me for once… notice me for who I truly am?"

(He shuts his eyes closed…but the tears still fell)

"…why am I always…alone?"

Shizune looked on as Lee let it all out, she only knew of Lee's infatuation for Sakura and his love for being a ninja, but this was something else. This was the side of Lee he kept hidden from the world, all the ridicule and torment he suffered, it was all here.

Shizune couldn't help but feel sorry for Lee, He was able to smile and laugh all these years about what others said about him, but inside he was really hurting.

The jokes people told of him, the put downs of the teachers at the academy, his fellow ninja… even Tsunade and herself… they all looked down on Lee. Any lesser person would have cracked under the pressure years ago…but Lee…he somehow endured it all

Shizune felt something wet hit her hand; she then put a hand to her eyes and realizes she's crying

Lee continued to look down at the floor, not seeing that Shizune was crying as well, he didn't know what to do anymore…so he stayed still… not seeing Shizune get up.

Shizune's tears continued to fall as she stood up, she seen a whole new side of Lee that no one has ever seen, He let her into his most hidden feelings. Tsunade was wrong, Sakura was wrong…everyone was wrong….she was wrong.

Lee was a stronger ninja then all of them, yet here he was at his weakest, she couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes, but then she thought "maybe I could stop his."

Lee felt two arms wrap around his upper body as Shizune came up to him and held him in an embrace.

He didn't know what to do, but then he heard quiet sobs coming from Shizune as she buried her face into Lee's chest. Lee felt something, he didn't know what, but he didn't care.

He held her in his arms and the two sat there, comforting each other.

End chapter

Please read and review


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I hope you enjoy

Sakura eventually made it back to her house after her long walk from the training grounds. Along the way she went over and over in her head about how she was going to apologize to Lee.

As Sakura walked through the front door, she smelled the delicious aroma of ramen, meaning that Naruto was back from his mission.

As Sakura walked through the living room, she caught sight of Naruto sleeping on the couch, snoring as usual. Sakura walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sakura hovering over him.

"I love waking up to you smiling at me" Naruto said with a smirk.

"You better, or else I'll give you a pounding" Sakura playfully bonked her fist on Naruto's head

Naruto just laughed a bit and sat up while Sakura slid over the top of the couch to lie in Naruto's lap.

"So" Naruto began "what happened today while I was gone?"

Sakura's smile quickly faded and Naruto was quick to see it

"Sakura? What is it? Did something happen?" Naruto knew something was up and he wanted to know

"I…well…Lee and I were sparing…" Sakura didn't know how to explain what happen, how could she tell Naruto about the events at the Training field?

"Sakura, please tell me what happened, I know something is up, and your ribs appear to be a little bruised" Naruto pointed out to her stomach, and true to his word her ribs were a little bruised

"Did bushy brows hurt you Sakura? There's no way he would have done that, He doesn't have it in him" Naruto said as he was close to laughing at the thought that Lee would hurt Sakura

Sakura was reminded of why Lee was in such a foul mood, it was the names people had for him; "Bushy Brows, Bug eyed Freak, weirdo…" the list went on. She had to do something about it.

"Naruto, Do you mind not calling Lee "Busy Brows" anymore? He's our friend and… we shouldn't make fun of him"

Naruto was taken by surprise, since when did she care about what they called Lee?

"What's up Sakura? Something is definatly wrong here." Naruto said, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

Sakura knew Naruto wouldn't shut up now, so the best way to have him stop was to tell him the truth.

"Naruto? Do you remember when we were walking in the training grounds this morning? And you asked me if I would ever be Lee's girlfriend and I said no?" Sakura hoped Naruto remembered, he could be forgetful at times.

Naruto scratched his head, thinking about that morning

"Yeah! You said no, what's the point?" Naruto thought that was the point of the whole situation

"That's not it Naruto, we both said some things we shouldn't have" Sakura gave a hint to the reason to why she was down

"What did we say? I can't think of anything we said that was wrong" Naruto said, defending whatever he may have said

Sakura had to take a deep breath and raised herself up to sit up and look Naruto in the eye

"Naruto, you called him a poor ninja… and I… I called him pathetic..." Sakura couldn't help whisper the last part

Naruto, being dense as he was, didn't see the harm in it

"Come one Sakura, its Lee were talking about. He never gets mad at what people say about him, so I think we're ok." Naruto finished with a big grin on his face.

Sakura finally had enough of Naruto's denseness

"NARUTO! He's our friend and fellow ninja. He helped us so many times".

"He helped us when Sasuke first left by taking on that Kimimaro ninja, and then helped us with our rescue of Gaara,

He saved my life more times than I can count, He even help defeating the Akatsuki remember?"

"He was really the only guy to take on Sasuke when he was corrupted by Madara… and… he was the only one able to fight Madara."

"We… we were only able to finish him after Lee wore him down at the expense of his body… it took him nearly a whole year to recuperate…"

That last outbreak reminded the two of something they forgot, something that was beyond them and in a way, was the reason they were able to live each day.

After taking all these things into consideration both Sakura and Naruto realized that Lee was never properly thanked for his part in all of these events.

Guy, Neji and Ten-Ten were praised as great ninjas in there role at getting Gaara back… many considered Lee as a burden on the mission even though they did not see him fight. Without Lee, team Guy would have never found out how to defeat those clones that sprung up after they removed the seals around the Akatsuki cave entrance.

When Sasuke was taken, Lee held his own against Kimimaru, an enemy even Gaara was nearly killed by.

The most important contribution was only a year and a half ago; Naruto suddenly remembered something he couldn't hide from.

It was how Lee saved the Village… and no one knew.

End chapter

Please read and review


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I hope you enjoy

The Akatsuki and some remaining sound ninja were about to attack the Leaf Village. The rookie nine and there sensei's were dispatched to launch a surprise attack before they had a chance.

After hours of fighting, nearly everyone was unable to fight, but only two more Akatsuki members were left.

Sasuke, and Madara Uchiha, the strongest of them all, and only Lee, an injured Shino, Neji, and Ten-Ten, were left. Naruto and Sakura were conscious but were recovering after Sasuke used Tsukuyomi on both of them and actually pulled out of it alive.

Madara Uchiha used Sasuke as a puppet and had him use his new sharingan on anyone that came close to them. Lee was the only one who knew how to evade the Sharingan from both of them.

Eventually Lee separated the two and took Sasuke down first. After a fairly heated battle, Lee was able to gain the upper hand and knock Sasuke unconscious.

Shino and Neji were then able to restrain him as Lee went after Madara…

…Madara…

he was the one that nearly killed Lee.

With his strange jutsu that made him almost like a ghost, every hit went through him. Somehow Lee found a weakness and exploited it. Even today he would not tell anyone what the trick was to defeating the jutsu.

Even without the jutsu Madara was still powerful, he was after all an Uchiha.

Madara used his Uchiha clans jutsu's to wear Lee down until Lee was on his knees.

When it looked like Lee was finished, Madara dropped his guard and took Lee lightly… big mistake.

Madara stood by Lee, raising his hand to deliver a final blow to end the fight

At the last moment, Lee unleashed the first seven Divine Gates to send a flurry of lethal punches to Madara who was caught off guard.

The thrashing messed Madara up real good, he could hardly breath, and Lee sent a devastating blow to his right eye, blinding the strong Uchiha…but the consequences were Lee's, his body nearly ripped itself apart and he quickly collapsed on the ground unconscious.

Eventually Naruto and Sakura were able to take over and after another heated battle, were able beat Madara with Sakura's inhuman strength and Naruto's sage mode.

When the dust was settled, Madara was dead and Naruto and Sakura were considered the saviors from Madara's wrath and the rescuers of their friend Sasuke.

When the ninjas returned, Lee was rushed to the hospital, leaving the villagers waiting for the other ninjas, who were relatively able to walk.

The victory reception was overwhelming, people greeted and cheered for the ninjas that walked through the gates; people praised Naruto as a Hero, something he never expected.

All the ninjas and villagers were busy celebrating, but Lee was still fighting for his life. With Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura at the front gates, only the medical crews working at the hospital were Lee's only hope of survival.

Somehow Lee was able to survive thanks to the medics at the hospital, but they feared he would not make it through the next two days.

As Lee fought to stay alive, only three people stopped by to thank him

Only they knew or actually remembered that it was Lee who truly saved them all.

Shino went in to say thank you first.

When he walked into the room he froze at the sight in front on him. Lee was connected to machines, his body bruised, scared and covered in bandages.

For the first time Shino trembled and shed tears. Lee looked dead but Shino saw the machine that indicated his heart was still beating. Shino walked beside Lee's bed and looked down at him.

"I'm not good at this, but after what you did for us and this village I have to say this. "Thank you Lee", you are the true hero of Konoha. Please get better."

With that said Shino wiped his eyes and regained some composure before stepping back out.

Neji and Ten-Ten went in together. Ten-Ten instantly began to cry and held on to Neji, hoping he would comfort her.

Neji's expression was shock, he never seen Lee like this. He tightened his grip on Ten-Ten who couldn't stop crying. Neji knew had to say something but couldn't think of the words.

"Neji, Lee will be ok won't he?" Ten-Ten pleaded with Neji, hoping he would say yes.

Neji simply said "of course he will, you think something like this will stop Lee?"

This somehow eased Ten-Ten's pain and she nodded.

The two of them walked to Lee's side, Ten-Ten gave Lee a kiss on the cheek, but his skin was cold to the touch. Ten-Ten never felt him so cold before, she started crying again, not knowing if Lee was really going to be ok or not.

Neji held onto Ten-Ten, and then looked at Lee to say his part.

"Lee, thank you for saving us out there, Ten-Ten and I can't thank you enough for the sacrifice you made. You saved us all, you truly are a better ninja than me Lee, and I hope you know that."

Ten-Ten stopped crying and looked at Neji with a surprised look on her face. Then she smiled even as the tears continued to pour, truly knowing how much it meant for Neji to say that. The two bowed and Left the room hand in hand.

Eventually one of the nurses summoned Tsunade to look at Lee.

Tsunade and Shizune spent hours helping Lee, every once in a while Lee would move but he would slip right back into the coma.

About two weeks later Sakura was doing her rounds at the hospital. She had a smile on her face as she thought of the last two weeks.

Sasuke was back and was doing fairly well at the Uchiha compound. He got his revenge and was busy making plans on how to rebuild his clan.

Her and Naruto's life was going great. People would come up to them when they were on a date and praise them for being brave and strong against Madara and the Akatsuki.

As Sakura continued her warm thoughts of her life with Naruto she ran into one of the younger nurses who had a worried look on her face.

"Hey, what's troubling you?" Sakura asked, genuinely worried

The young nurse looked at Sakura before explaining.

"I'm just worried for the patient in room 54, I heard he's a nice guy…but the condition he's in… it's so terrible." She finished

"Oh, so do you like this guy?" Sakura couldn't help but tease the young nurse

"What??? Uhh… noo. I don't really know him that well, I have seen him around the village every once in awhile, but I never really got to know him… but when I saw him in his room just now… I don't think he's going to pull through" The nurse finished with a very slight blush and a sad look on her face

Sakura felt sorry for teasing the young girl and took the chart from her

"What's his name?" Sakura asked

"I..Its Lee… Rock Lee" the young nurse answered

Sakura's heart stopped, she forgot about Lee, she never even thought of him over the past two weeks…if he was still alive or what condition he was in.

Sakura ran past the young nurse and went directly to room 54, she quickly burst through the door and saw Lee's condition.

The machines, the marks and scars on his body and the color of his skin… it was blue

Sakura quietly walked toward Lee, fearing that too much noise would disturb him. When she was beside his bed she got a better look of him.

Her heart ached at the sight in front of her. Even when Lee fought Gaara the first time, those injuries looked mild, but this… this was beyond that.

Just then Sakura heard the door open, she turned only to be greeted by Neji and Ten-Ten.

"Oh, hi guys, how are you both doing?" Sakura asked, trying to avoid and awkward silence

"We've been ok" Ten-Ten said a little uneasy

"Are we interrupting your visit Sakura?" asked Neji

"N…No actually, one of the nurses notified me today that Lee was here and I came to check on him." Sakura explained

Neji's expression suddenly went stern,

"You mean, you never meant to visit Lee, or haven't thought of him since we returned after defeating Madara? Almost three weeks ago!" Neji raised his voice on the last part

Ten-Ten was a little worried about the situation but knew what Neji was getting at.

"He's right Sakura, I would have at least expected you and Naruto to visit Lee, and after all he did to help defeat Sasuke and Madara. Are you two so busy being heroes that you don't have time to visit the friend that sacrificed himself to wear Madara and Sasuke down?" Ten-Ten was starting to feel the anger rise in her voice

Sakura didn't know what to say, Lee was the reason that her and Naruto were able to defeat Madara… she didn't have an excuse.

"I'm…I'm sorry you guys, I guess we got caught up in the whole hero thing… I'm sorry" Sakura finished, looking down in shame

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Lee… when he gets better" said Neji as he turned to leave, followed by Ten-Ten

Sakura was left in the room with Lee, she looked at Lee one more time before turning to leave.

As she reached the door she turned to look at Lee one last time before getting back to work. As she was turning away she whispered a small "I'm sorry" and left to get back to her duty as a medic nin.

End chapter

Please read and review


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I hope you enjoy

Sakura and Naruto both sat there on the couch, realizing their mistakes. They let a friend down and never gave him the credit he so much deserved.

"Naruto, when Lee and I sparred today, he had this look in his eye. I've never seen it before… he was angry… and was hurt." Sakura explained

"He came at me full force, at first I thought he was testing me but as we went on, he became more violent… then he hit me in the stomach full force…that didn't hurt as much as what he said to me afterwards…" Sakura was having a difficult time controlling her voice

"What did he say Sakura?" Naruto, still mad at the punch Lee gave Sakura, wanted to know what it was Lee said that was more painful than a physical hit

"he… looked down at me with these cold eyes… and called me the same thing I called him…Pathetic.." that was the breaking point. Sakura was again devastated.

"Sakura, I'm sure he didn't mean it, you know how much Lee likes you, even after you and I started dating" Naruto did his best to comfort Sakura

"I know…but did I bring this on myself? After all these years of calling him names, rejecting him, and taking advantage of his kindness… especially when you and Sasuke were gone. He was there to cheer me up, and look after me. When you returned he said nothing as I just ran back to you and even when we became a couple… he always wore that smile…"

Sakura for the second time today let the tears flow, she felt Naruto pull her into a hug, and she melted into it.

Naruto took a second to think about all the things Lee did for Sakura while he and Sasuke went on their journey for more strength

They left for themselves, leaving Sakura to fend for herself. Lee was always there for her, making her strong when it was Naruto's or Kakashi's job to do that. Lee even let Sakura go when she wanted to be with him… would he have been able to take that kind of blow and hide it as well as Lee did?

"Sakura… your right. We all owe Lee more than a thank you… he deserves so much more" Naruto finally seeing the big picture.

"Tomorrow we'll go and apologize and thank him, although I'm still sore over him hitting you Sakura" Naruto commented

"Oh Naruto, I'm ok, he actually trained me to take a hit like that while you were gone, I was just surprised that's all" Sakura smiled but it faltered a bit after realizing how much Lee helped her become stronger.

Naruto took a second to digest what Sakura just said, Lee really did help Sakura, in more ways than Naruto ever did.

"Well, we better get some sleep if we're going to thank Lee tomorrow" said Naruto

"Your right, let me clean up and I'll be in bed soon" replied Sakura

With that, the two went off to bed, planning on how they would properly thank Lee the next day.

(At the Hyuga Manor)

Neji had just come home from his anbu guard duty, he was greeted by his lovely wife Ten-Ten who walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Welcome home Neji" Ten-Ten warmly greeting her husband home

"It's good to be home, how are you and the baby" Neji commented while putting a hand on Ten-Ten's growing stomach

"Were o.k., although she has been moving in circles a lot. She must be attempting to learn your rotation move already" Ten-Ten finished with a laugh

Neji just smiled and took Ten-Ten's hand and then he led them to their living room where they both sat on the couch to snuggled up to one another

"Lee was in jail today, but the Hokage told me to release him afterwards" Neji stated calmly

"HE WAS WHAT!!!??" yelled Ten-Ten as she sat up "WHAT DID THAT KNUCKLE-HEAD DO THIS TIME? WAS HE PRACTICING HIS DRUNKEN FIST AGAIN!!?"

Neji calmed her down to where he could explain, "Easy Ten-Ten, Lee looked fine and sober when I released him. I asked what he did as well but he said he would rather explain it to us tomorrow over lunch"

"He better have a good excuse, or else I'll have to straighten him out again. Baby or no baby I will knock him alongside his head" Ten-Ten finished with a fist in the air

Neji just chuckled. True, Ten-Ten was like a sister to Lee, and she would not hesitate to knock Lee around when she deemed necessary.

"Well Ten-Ten, we will find out tomorrow, so…how about dinner?" Neji finished with a smile

"It's waiting for us in the kitchen, let's eat" Ten-Ten smiled while getting up to have their dinner as a family

End chapter

Please read and review


	10. Chapter 10

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lee's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lee and Shizune broke their embrace, for what seemed like hours when it was really only five minutes. Both stood and regained some composure before sitting back on opposite couches.

"Thank you Shizune-sama, for that hug. I haven't felt like that in a long time" Lee finished with a small smile on his face but the same sad look was still in his eyes

"No Lee, you don't have to thank me. I'm happy to have done that." Shizune quickly replied

"Lee, what you said…about being alone, I guess I never took in account your feelings on many situations. Sakura leaving to be with Naruto, You never getting any real difficult missions, and you not getting the recognition of the village or us, your fellow ninja." Shizune finished then stood up to take her leave

"I will have a talk with Tsunade-sama in the morning to see if we can straighten this whole thing out, perhaps she will take my words into consideration" Shizune finished with a smile

Lee looked up to her with hope filling his eyes, maybe Shizune would be able to help

"You really would do that Shizune-sama? You would go through all that trouble for me?" Lee asked loud

Shizune smiled before answering "Of course I would Lee, it's the least I could do for all the times I've doubted you"

Lee rushed to Shizune before she could have time to respond and engulfed her in another hug

"_Oh my… he's fast_" thought Shizune "_and…are those his muscles I feel_?" a blush made its way on Shizune's face as she tried to think of something else

"Thank you Shizune-sama for your help, I promise I will repay you for your kindness one day or I will run 5000 laps around Konoha on my hands" Lee shouted with flames burning in his eyes

"_There's the Lee we all know and love_" thought Shizune as she let out a small laugh

After Lee let Shizune go she took her leave from the house and walked home alone, even after Lee's insistence that he walk her home since it was so late out

As Shizune walked down the quiet streets to her home she thought about the events that unfolded tonight.

Lee sparring with Sakura, Tsunade and herself intervening, Lee being taken away by anbu guards, Sakura explaining why Lee was so different, how she went to Lee's house to suspend him…then there was Lee…crying. How he confessed his loneliness and pain to her. The way he hid his feelings over the years by covering them with fake smiles…then there was the hug they shared….

That had Shizune blush, as she cried into Lee's chest she never noticed the feel of his toned muscles… until now

"_What am I thinking_?" Shizune yelled at herself within her mind, "_He's younger than me by what… 8 years?... __but he's so tall and the feel of his muscles__…WHERE DID THAT COME FROM_!" the argument Shizune was having within her head almost caused her to miss the Hokage's mansion where she lived.

"What's gotten into me?" Shizune questioned out loud before entering the mansion and going straight to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Lee woke up early the next day with a new sense of hope for the day, after what happened the previous night with Shizune, Lee thought everything would turn out ok, however he was still under suspension until he heard from Tsunade but Lee was sure everything would be ok.

"Ah, a new day has arrived" Lee proclaimed to the world.

"Now… what do I do since I'm suspended? Hmm. I guess I should just go train" Lee finished with a smile, and proceeded to his training grounds without his jounin vest.

On the other side of town Hinata was on her way to train, she wanted to improve on her taijutsu skills so her daily schedule consisted more time in the training grounds.

As she neared the path to her usual spot she ran into Lee.

"Oh, Hello Lee-san" Hinata bowed in greet

"Hello Hinata-chan, it is a nice surprise to run across you on these grounds." Lee smiled and bowed

"I know, I have been focusing on improving my taijutsu." Hinata said and proceeded to walk with Lee right beside her.

"That is great to hear Hinata-chan, If u ever need help I am more than honored to help" Lee sweetly offered

Hinata just smiled and giggled before responding

"Thank you Lee-san, I will take that into advisement" said Hinata

As the two walk they both came across Lee's Training field first.

"Oh my, What happened here!" Hinata asked

To Hinata's amazement, Lee's training ground was completely destroyed.

Tree's were broken and lay on the ground, Stone pellets littered the area. It was almost like a tornado had ravaged the area.

Lee only chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head before explaining

"heh heh, uhh I guess I got carried away yesterday" Lee only gave that excuse

Hinata looked at Lee with large eyes

"You did this? How did you managed to destroy this much forest?" Hinata asked while still in shock

Lee's expression changed, his face gave away to a sad look

"Something happened between me and someone that used to be close to me" Lee let it end at that

Hinata wanted to ask who but decided against it after seeing Lee's expression.

"I see, I'm sorry if I offended you by asking" Hinata lowered her head in apology

"No need to be sorry Hinata-chan!" Lee enthusiastically proclaimed and put his smile back on his face.

"You did not know, besides, that was the past and today is a new day…but I have no place to train." Lee ended with a gloomy face

Hinata just smiled and suppressed a giggle after seeing Lee's gloomy face.

"You can train at my field, you can also help me with my taijutsu if it isn't too much trouble" Hinata offered

"That will be great Hinata, Thank you" Lee smiled and thanked Hinata with a bow

"We better get a move on, but be careful of the cracks in the earth. I don't want either of us to end up with a sprained ankle" Lee smiled and the two began to walk.

When the pair reach Hinata's training ground they both began with simple warm ups like pushups and simple sparing.

"Ok Hinata, Now I will help you with your training." Lee began "I always use weights to help my speed and endurance so I want you to use a pair of my weights"

Hinata instantly froze in horror. She knew how much weight Lee carried around his ankles alone, not including his vest weights.

"uhh…I..I don't think I c…c..can carry one of your weights Lee-san" Hinata nervously pleaded

Lee simply smiled and reached for his ankle weights

"Do not worry Hinata-chan, I will start you off with lightest weights, they are only ten pounds" Lee said hoping to reassure Hinata

Lee tossed two weights towards Hinata which landed two feet in front of her.

"BOOM!" Lee and Hinata watched in horror as the two small weights crashed into the earth and left a hefty crater in its place

Hinata was as white as a ghost and Lee only wore a stupid look on his face.

"uhhh…I guess I left those weights in my vest" Lee only scratched his head and chuckled

Hinata only remained silent and continued to look at where the weights landed

"Hinata-chan? Are you ok?" Lee asked while waving his hands in front of her

"uhh..I think I need to take a break Lee-san" Hinata quietly sqeaked

Lee led Hinata to a shade underneath some trees and sat with her

"I am so sorry Hinata-chan, I did not mean to toss you those weights" Lee pleaded for forgivness

"It's ok Lee-san, I am not hurt, but I have to know. How did you not know those weights were that heavy?" Hinata asked

"I guess I have grown so used to them over the years that I don't notice anymore" Lee explained

"I see, that is truly amazing Lee-san" Hinata smiled

"Thank you Hinata-chan" Lee smiled back

At that moment Hinata's stomach growled letting her know that she was hungry.

"Oh my" Hinata embarrassingly gasp, "I must be hungry, I'm sorry Lee. That was un-lady like of me"

"Do not be sorry Hinata, I have to admit I am a little hungry…..uhhh what time is it?" Lee asked

"I have to say almost noon" Hinata answered

"OH NO! I FORGOT THAT I'M SUPPOSED TO MEET NEJI AND TENTEN FOR LUNCH!" Lee shouted and shot up

"Oh my, well I guess you better hurry Lee" Hinata answered

"Please allow me to treat you to lunch Hinata-chan, after a good workout like today's you deserve it" Lee smiled as he offered

Hinata thought about it and thought a nice lunch with friends sounded nice

"Okay Lee-san, thank you for the offer" Hinata accepted the offer and Lee's hand to help her up

As the two walked toward the village, three Anbu guards led by a hawk mask leader watched in the woods.

"Target in sight, now we just wait for final orders from Danzo" a cat masked guard whispered.

End Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

I Don't own Naruto. Read and Enjoy

Tsunade was not having a good day. Her head hurt, there was a mountain stack of paper work on her desk and there was a boost in patients at the Hospital due to a forest fire in a nearby village.

Shizune came in the room with a tray of Herbal Tea to try and ease Tsunade's pain.

"Here, Try this tea I brought you" Shizune offered

"Oh Shizune, I don't need tea. What I need is a nice bottle of warm Sake" Tsunade grumply countered.

"Now my lady, you know better than to drink on the job. Besides, these are the only papers coming in today so consider it a light day" said Shizune

"Oh fine then, give me some stupid tea" said Tsunade finally giving in.

As Shizune poured the tea she wondered when the right time to talk about Lee's situation would be appropriate.

"Whats on your mind Shizune?" asked the Hokage

Shizune was knocked out of her thoughts and quickly thought of a reply

"Nothing is on my mind, what makes you think that something is on my mind?" said Shizune

"…because your pouring the tea into the sugar bowl" Tsunade answered

"OH MY! I'M SORRY! LET ME CLEAN THIS UP RIGHT AWAY" Shizune quickly went into action trying to fix the mishap.

"Shizune just leave it alone and tell me what is on your mind." Tsunade sighed her demand and sat back into her big chair and listened to what Shizune had to say.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Lee and the suspension he is under" Shizune began "Is there anything you can do to get Lee back to active status?"

Tsunade sighed before answering her dear friend's question

"Shizune I was thinking about that as well but the bottom line is I can't just let him off the hook. I really do want him back on active duty but after last night's incident I need to impose some kind of punishment to keep him safe" Tsunade finished

"It is the correct action to take indeed Lady Hokage but I must intervene on this matter and point out that the punishment was far too light" a dark voice entered the conversation

Both ladies looked to the door only to see Danzou standing in the entrance.

"Danzou, who invited you into this room let alone this conversation!" shouted Tsunade

"now now Lady Hokage, there is no need to raise your voice" Danzou calmly answered and took two steps forward

"I just came to inform you that the council and I have been made aware of the ninja Rock Lee's actions last night and have already come up with a proper punishment to be carried out." Danzou finished with a fake smile

Tsunade was furious to say the least. She quickly stood up and slammed her fist through the table crushing it into splinters with papers flying everywhere

"How dare you and the council go over my head and take actions on situations I already settled!" yelled the Hokage

Shizune was worried at that moment. She and Tsunade both knew of Danzou and the council's reputation for swift actions which usually involved someone being executed.

"Rock Lee has already been punished and is suspended indefinitely." Tsunade proclaimed

"Yes we know, but I have to say that that is not good enough. So the council and I have decided that Rock Lee is to be stripped of his Jounin status and return to jail until a proper trial is carried out" Danzou finished then turned around and left the room.

"DANZOU WERE NOT FINISHED HERE! DANZOU!...DAMNIT!" shouted Tsunade

"Tsunade-sama, what do we do?" Shizune asked concerned

"Find Lee before Danzou's men find him first, that's an order!" Tsunade commanded and Shizune left that instant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Elsewhere in the Village ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rock Lee and Hinata reached the Rib Shack late and noticed Neji waiting with a scorn on his face.

Lee walked up in front of Hinata to the table and greeted his friend.

"Hi Neji, I'm sorry for being late but I got caught up in training." Lee bowed in apology

Neji just sat and sighed before talking

"It's ok Lee, I kind of guessed that you would be caught up in training. Hello Hinata, it is a nice surprise to see that you are joining us" Neji finished and stood up to give Hinata a Hug.

"Hello Neji, It is good to see you as well. I'm sorry for Lee being late. He was helping me with my training" Hinata explained

Just as Neji was about to talk Lee interrupted

"Hey Neji, where's Tenten?" Lee asked and all Neji did was point behind Lee

The second Lee looked behind him, He was met with a fist to his face that sent him fly across the room

"YOU IDIOT LEE! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION ABOUT LAST NIGHT OR KAMI HELP YOU, BECAUSE I WILL BEAT YOU AROUND THIS WHOLE VILLAGE!" yelled a very angry and very pregnant Tenten

Hinata and Neji looked on at the spectacle and winced when Tenten walked up to Lee and shook him like a ragdoll demanding answers.

"Tenten, Sweetie please. Give Lee a chance to explain before you go and kill him" Neji implored his wife.

Tenten gave Neji an evil glare but she sighed in defeat then grabbed Lee and dragged him to the table where they both joined Neji and Hinata.

"Hi Hinata, great to see you join us" Tenten whispered to her friend and smile

"Hello Tenten, Lee invited me. I hope that's ok" Hinata quietly responded

"Oh no bother, it's great to have another girl in the group. It's like a double date" Tenten finished with a sly smile

Hinata blushed but said nothing

"Ok Lee. Were here and now Tenten and I would like to hear why you were in jail." Neji demanded

"ok, well it all started yesterday"…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As Lee Told His Story Someone else was Looking for him ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura was knocking on Lee's door hoping he was at home. Naruto had another mission this morning but promised to meet her at a meeting point with Sakura and hopefully Lee as well so he could apologize to his friend.

As Sakura continued to knock she heard someone call her name.

"Sakura!"

Sakura quickly turned to see Shizune running up the street to where she was and took a second to catch her breath.

End Chapter 11

Please read and review


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Naruto, this is just a fanfiction, enjoy

Chapter 12

"So that is why I was in jail last night" *sigh* Lee just finishing his recount of the night before.

Neji had his stone cold face on and was thinking of how Naruto and Sakura would even dare belittle Lee after everything he did for them, Including the whole Madara incident.

Hinata was at a lost of words. She would never expect Naruto and Sakura to talk down to Lee.  
"_Poor Lee, He must be feeling betrayed by those two. How dare them"_ Hinata thought with a sad heart for Lee and a sense of shame at her two other friends.

Tenten on the hand was seething anger. The only thing on her mind was to get her hands on Naruto and especially Sakura.

"Ahem" Tenten broke the Silence and stood up "Please excuse me guys, I have something to do. Lee I will see you later this evening and talk some more"

With that she left the restaurant and headed down the street.

"Jeez, she is mad" Neji warned as he stood to catch up to Teneten. "Lee we'll see you later. I'll try to talk her out of killing the other two. Hinata it was good seeing you" with that he was gone.

Lee and Hinata were the only two left

Lee was saddened by the events and worried he might have made a bigger mess by involving Neji and Tenten. It was too much to really handle so he let a defeated sigh escape him and lowered his head to think.

Hinata watch Lee as he looked down in defeat. He wasn't really to blame, I mean who could blame him to feel betrayed and crushed. Her heart felt for him. She needed to lighted up his mood.

"L..Lee? I'm s..sorry for wha…what has happened to you." She finished.

Lee looked up in shock at Hinata

"Do not apologize Hinata, it had nothing to do with you, please do not bare any guilt. Its just… it's just something that happens. I'm used to it." Lee finished with a sad smile.

"NO!" Hinata yelled and slammed her fist on the table. "Lee you can't just lie down and take this. I know about your involvement in the akatuski war, how you faced Sasuke and Madara alone. Neji and Tenten even told me how close to death you were the night they visited."

Hinata took a second and thought about that night, a sad tear slipped down her face.

"Tenten stayed the night and she cried all night. She couldn't stop no matter how hard she tried. Neji held her and I was there to talk with her. She was sure you would die and that she wasn't able to help you like the time with Gaara, with your surgery, and now when you needed help against those two she was somewhere unconscious. She kept blaming herself for not being strong like you." Hinata was now lightly shaking and a few more tears fell from her eyes.

"You have faced more challenges than any of us Lee. You just want to pretend that all these things that happen to are ok, well I'll tell you something there not! You need to stand up and be the shinobi Tenten, Neji, Gai, and I know. A strong proud ninja." Hinata finished with a look of determination.

Lee was at a lost for words. He would have never imagined to hear nor see Hinata show this kind of fierceness.

Lee kept staring at Hinata which finally brought her out of her warrior mode. A deep blush covered her face and she quickly sat down and tried to act natural.

"I'm…I'm so sorry f..for that outburst." Hinata apologized.

"No Hinata, please…please don't say sorry. I needed to hear that." Lee smiled

Hinata just sat in her seat and slowly (and shyly) looked at Lee.

She looked and him and saw him smile. It wasn't a fake smile this time but a honest to god smile. One he hasn't worn in a long time.

Lee and Hinata sat there smiling at each other and decided to order there lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Elsewhere ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura, Danzou and the council went over Tsunade's head and ordered for the arrest of Lee." Shizune quickly explained.

"What!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What's worse is that a team of Root Anbu have been following me to track down Lee. So we need to be careful." Shizune silently warned

Sakura carefully scanned the area not to attract any attention, then she saw them, a four man team were waiting on a nearby building

"Ok Shizune, I see them. The best thing to do is split up. We'll lose them first then find Lee" Sakura ordered

"Agreed" whispered Shizune

Sakura thought for a second, they needed to have a meeting place for when they lost the Root Anbu.

"I got it Shizune, we will meet up at the ed…" ZOOOM!

Sakura and Shizune stood frozen when a kunai flew past Sakura's face.

"THERE YOU ARE SAKURA! YOU ARE LUCK THIS BABY INSIDE ME DRAWS OFF MY AIM OR ELSE I WOULD HAVE TAKEN OFF YOUR NOSE!"

Sakura and Shizune looked to who was yelling.

End ch.12

Read and review please


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sorry for being away, here's to ya'll. enjoy

Read and review

I don't own Naruto

Sakura and Shizune were facing a very angry Tenten and an equally angry looking Neji.

"Sakura I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass up and down these streets and shave you bald!" Tenten yelled.

"Tenten please you don't understand, I wanted to talk to Lee I fear he's in danger from the council" Sakura pleaded

Neji took attention and walked up to Tenten's side.

"What do you mean Lee can be in danger? What's going on now Sakura?" Neji asked

Shizune stepped up to talk

"Please let me explain, but we should talk inside Lee's house, were being followed" Shizune whispered

As Sakura stepped up to the door a voice yelled out behind them.

"HOLD IT! BY ORDER OF DANZOU YOU FIVE WILL BE UNDER HOUSE ARREST UNTIL THE FUGITIVE ROCK LEE IS APREHENDED" a cat masked anbu yelled.

Tenten withdrew her weapons scroll and readied herself for a fight.

"I'm not afraid of you or your goons. I'm ready to fight for my team mate and won't tell you where he is" Tenten growled.

Sakura, Neji and Tsunade stepped up with a look of determination and readied themselves for a fight.

The Cat faced anbu only only stood still and simply responded

"We don't need you to tell us where he is, another team is currently in the process of bringing him in"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back with Lee ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

Lee and Hinata were enjoying a very nice lunch together Lee had a nice kobi beef steak with rice while Hinata was enjoying a nice soup.

They talked and laughed about different things that occurred during missions and time off.

Hinata had to admit, she enjoyed Lee's company when he wasn't serious about youth. She never noticed his smile or mild laugh when he was making small jokes. It was a totally different person she was talking to and she was starting to realize she was talking more and more without a stutter.

"So what happened afterwards was I ended up in a hospital bed in the hospital for a week" Lee finished another humorous story with a chuckle.

Hinata laughed and ate more of her soup savoring the taste. Hinata leaned over the table and offered a spoonful of her soup to Lee.

Lee was surprised a bit but gladly opened his mouth for Hinata to pour in the soup.

Lee savored the tasted and smiled happily at Hinata to let her know he enjoyed the soup as well.

"That is very good, I should have ordered it as well." Lee confessed

Hinata giggled and took another taste. Just as she was about to say something she looked at Lee and noticed his expression had changed. His face was stern and was looking to his left.

"Lee is something the matter?" Hinata asked

"I think were being watched, I can't help but feel this way, do you see anything behind me?" Lee asked

Hinata carefully scanned the area behind Lee and caught a glance of a masked figure across the street.

"I think I see someone across the street. It looks like they're anbu." Hinata report

Lee took a deep sigh, he knew something was going to happen. His release was just too easy.

"I'm sure there here for me Hinata, I knew they would come for me. I'll just turn myself in so you don't get in any trouble." Lee explained and stood up

Hinata sat there as Lee looked down at her and smiled. She didn't want to see him go or for him to get in trouble.

Lee turned to the door and walked outside to be greeted by four members of the root anbu. Lee was going to take a step further until a hand grasped his. He turned to his right so see Hinata at his side holding tightly onto his hand.

Hinata looked up to Lee and smiled, she didn't want him to face this alone.

"Excuse me Hyuuga, we are on official orders and need you to step aside. Rock Lee you are under arrest by the authority of the Konoha High Council of elders and need to come with us now." The Hawk masked leader ordered

"Lee I'm not leaving, I'm going to be by your side through this" Hinata proclaimed

Lee looked at her with worry and then a smile

"Thank You Hinata"

The root leader walked up to Lee and looked at Hinata.

"Miss Hyuuga, We are taking him our root facility, please stand aside" The Leader asked in a stern voice

Hinata just stood her ground and tightened her grip on Lee.

"I'm the Heir to the Hyuuga clan and will not abandon Lee, We are going to accompany you to your facility peacefully." Hinata ordered

The anbu surrounded the couple ready to pry them apart but the Hawk masked leader waved his hand in the air and the team backed off.

"Very well, follow me" The leader turned and lead the two away from the restaurant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to Sakura ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get out of my way or else I'm going to gut each of you" Tenten threatened.

Sakura and Neji readied to fight.

"I'm right beside you sweetie" Neji encouraging his wife

"I'm with both of you" Sakura proclaimed

Just as The anbu were about to defend themselves a black bird squawked, signaling to the root.

The root quickly vanished and left a confused and worried Sakura, Tenten and Shizune behind. Neji just wore his usual scowl.

Sakura stepped up trying to find which direction the root took off too.

"Lee"

End Chapter.

Read and Review


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

This chapter is a little long hope you enjoy

Read and Review plz

I don't own Naruto

Sakura was left standing in the middle of the street looking for any sign of the direction that the root anbu might have gone.

"SAKURA! This whole thing is your fault! You and that numb skull Naruto have crossed the line this time with the way you hurt Lee!" Shouted Tenten

Sakura turned around quickly to respond

"Tenten please you have to believe me, I'm so sorry for everything that has happened. I came over to Lee's house to apologize in person. Naruto also wants to apologize and will be back from a mission soon." Sakura pleaded.

"I don't believe you Sakura, after all this time suddenly you have a heart. I just don't believe you." Tenten continued. "You have been the main cause of Lee's pain since he's met you. Time after time he has done everything to earn your love and respect; he stood beside you and comforted you when both of your teammates left. What did he get in return? you just toss him to the side when Naruto returns, why do you continue to hurt him Sakura?"

Sakura just stands still, nothing could have prepared her for that outburst, Tenten's words cut her deep. Her thoughts of the past came flooding back. All the times she needed someone Lee was there, and every time He was in pain it was because of her. It was either from protecting her or else from her own actions and words.

Shizune interrupted the scene with a change of subject

"HEY, We need to find Lee and get him to Tsunade, I know this whole situation is from events that started years back but we don't have the time to go over them right now."

"Shizune is right, we need to split up, I'll go with Tenten and search east while Shizune and Sakura search the west" Neji ordered

Sakura slowly nodded, her thoughts and feelings rattled. Shizune stood by her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, we'll all talk about this later, right now let's just focus on Lee" Shizune pleaded

Sakura put her emotions on hold and nodded her head.

On the other side of town Lee and Hinata were getting some strange looks by people as they walked by. She knew it was because they were surrounded by anbu guards.

As she pondered on the current situation it brought back a memory of an earlier mission she was on with Lee, Chouji, and Anko. It was a rescue mission a few years back when Lee was still hanging out with Sakura before Naruto returned. With all the time the two spent together word around town was that they were a secret couple although no one could confirm it. Still, Hinata could not help but feel happy for Lee. After all the time trying to get Sakura's attention maybe he had finally succeeded.

Anko led the group to a mountain trail that was to be there point of attack. A daughter of a wealthy shogun was being held ransom and was continually being moved around to avoid a rescue attempt. However, there efforts were useless with the help of Hinata's byakugan. She easily tracked them down and helped set up for the rescue. Chouji was to be the main muscle if any of the body guards were to attack, Lee was the one to rescue the young women and get her to safety thanks to his speed. Anko would set up a distraction with flash bangs and smoke bombs for distraction. Hinata would be back up if anything went wrong.

When the caravan was in place Anko set off her traps that signaled Lee into action, before anyone could blink Lee was already at the young womens side and was untying her from her bonds. Just as Lee freed her a guard appeared from behind with kunai in hand ready to strike down Lee but before he could reach Lee the guard was crushed by a large hand thanks to Chouji's expansion jutsu.

Lee thanked him for the help and carried the young women into the woods to safety. Anko threw a few more flash and smoke bombs and signaled for the team to retreat.

When the team regrouped they headed back to the village where the victim's father was waiting. As they approached the village Lee was smiling the whole way.

The young women around there age was being carried on Lee's back, she noticed Lee's smile and began to talk to him.

"thank you all for saving me, I can't tell you all how much I am thankful for getting me away from those men." The young women said

"Don't mention it" Chouji calmly replied with a smile

"You are very welcome" replied Hinata

"Yeah yeah, a nice paycheck is in store for me" Anko bluntly put it.

"It was our pleasure to save a beautiful blossom like yourself from evil men like that" Lee excitedly replied

His reply mixed with compliment made the girl on his back blush, which caught Hinata's eye. Hinata wondered if Lee knew that the words he sometimes picked had effects on women. She would sometimes get compliments from Lee that left her wondering if he was flirting with her or just being way over enthusiastic. Whatever it was the young women on his back sure took it as a flirt.

"you…you think I'm beautiful?" asked the girl

"of course! Your hair is the beautiful red color that the leaves change into during the fall, such a sight is awe inspiring, and your skin is the softer than the finest silk, and your voice is the more beautiful than the birds that sing in the summer." Lee finished

Hinata had to admit, Lee had a way with words. Had he said that to her she, or any girl for that matter, would be melting.

This girl was no exception, she hid her blushing face from Lee's sight.

Chouji was watching the scene and taking notes on what words to use next time, he wondered why Lee was not a hit with the ladies.

Anko was just ignoring the whole thing, she wasn't into that mushy stuff…or pretended not to be, but inside she wished a man would say that to her.

"Hey lover boy shut your trap. No one here wants to hear that crap" Anko yelled

Lee quickly became quite, not wanting to get on her bad side.

"Jeez, she's a mean one, what's her problem" Asked the young women

Lee kindly smiled before responding.

"Don't think bad of Anko, she puts up a big front to help hide the beautiful women inside. She may sound harsh and a little crude at times but I'm sure there is a very beautiful and powerful warrior behind those walls she puts up." Lee finished

Lee took another step but was met with Anko holding a kunai up to Lee's throat.

"Look here sugar lips, I'm not hiding anything so if you don't want your blood to paint this forest a shade of red I'd suggest you don't talk or assume I'm someone else." Anko turned and walked ahead a bit faster mumbling something that sounded odd. "…grr…if only he were older…mumble….jump his bones…mumble"

"wow, she sure is scary" whispered the young women

"that's just her walls going up again" Lee whispered back

"Can you tell me about your teammate that helped by squashing that kidnapper?" asked the young women

"Ahh, He is Chouji Akamichi, an heir to a strong and proud clan that are an elite in Konoha. There expansion jutsus and strength are legendary throughout the shinobi world" Lee happily answered

Chouji just smiled feeling a sense of pride thanks to Lee.

"and what about her?" asked the girl looking at Hinata

"That is Hinata, she is.."

"HEY! WHAT DID I SAY" yelle Anko who was a distance ahead of them

"How was she able to hear you?" asked Chouji

As the group went on the young women continued to ask Lee questions, what were his goals, his favorite food, places to go on vacations and about him. Throughout the entire conversation Lee answered honestly and happily until one certain question came up.

"So Lee, do you have a girlfriend?"

Lee stiffened a bit, which the girl noticed. Hinata and Chouji listened closely hoping to finally answer the big question of whether he and Sakura were a couple.

Lee didn't know how to answer, he wanted to say yes but he knew that it would be a lie. After all the time he spent with Sakura they have never gone on an actual date. When he asked she seemed to become uneasy and make an excuse to say no.

Lee hung his head a bit and replied the truth. "No"

Hinata and Chouji looked at one another, both feeling sorry for their friend. They hoped Lee had finally captured Sakura's heart.

As the young girl was about to say something the Gates to Konoha were seen and they all rushed the rest of the way to the Hokage's tower where Tsunade and the girl's father were waiting.

"Sweetie!" cried the father

"Daddy!" cried his daughter as they hugged and cried.

The scene was too much for Anko and asked if she could go. Tsunade said yes and expected a report in the morning. As Anko passed by Lee she looked him up and down and smirked.

"Yeah, I would definitely hit that" she said as she disappeared with a poof of smoke.

Lee looked confused while Hinata shook her blushed face in embarrassment knowing what she meant.

"Oh daddy, you have to meet my rescuers, this is Chouji, and the other women to left is Anko, that girl is named Hinata which reminds me I don't know much about, and this is Rock Lee. He saved me from those evil men" The young women gushed at her father, showing Lee off as her knight in shining armor.

"Well, I must thank you all. Tsunade has told me about you all. Chouji is from the Akamichi clan, miss Hinata is from the proud Hyuuga clan, and you Lee… well I didn't learn much about you. What clan do you come from and what is your unique jutsu?" asked the Father

Lee hesitated for a bit but smiled and answered truthfully.

"Well sir, truth is I'm not from any clan. I was raised in an orphanage and became a ninja when I turned of age. As for jutsu's I can't do any." Replied Lee

"What?" cried the girl in disbelief

"What indeed" followed the father, whose tone and body language change from hearing Lee's situation.

"It's true, I can't do any ninjutsu or genjutsu. I have only my taijutsu and hard work" Lee finished

The young women looked on in awe; her savior was a man who rescued her with only his natural talents and no kind of jutsu to help.

The father was not so awe inspired.

"I must say Tsunade, I find it dangerous and most of all foolish to let a orphan with no clan or any kind of jutsu to roam around calling himself a ninja" mocked the older man

"DADDY!" yelled the daughter in disbelief.

"Well I must say that you should not think so little of Rock Lee. He has gone through so much even I can't believe it at times. Yet hear he stands wearing the vest that proves he is worthy." Tsunade calmly stated

"yes, well maybe they made a mistake" quipped the father "sweetie get in the carriage on the other side of the building, we are leaving right now"

"But daddy your wrong about Lee.." begged the girl

"Get in the Carriage NOW!" yelled the father

As the father turned and walked away he failed to notice his daughter turn and run back to the group that saved her.

"Thank you all for saving my life. If there is anything I can do to repay you please don't hesitate to ask. Thank you Chouji, Hinata. By the way my name is Kera" she smiled and bowed. Then she turned to Lee.

"My father is wrong about you, thank you." She smiled and quickly gave him a quick peck on the lips and turned back to catch up to her father.

Lee just stood there and smiled with a blush on his face.

On their way home Chouji could not resist teasing his teammate.

"Lee you smooth ladies man. I bet you have no problem getting girls to swoon over you" Chouji teased his friend

"What? Nonsense Chouji" Lee laughed his reply

"Its true, ever since you changed your uniform and added the mask I hear girls talk about you. I even had some of the ladies in my clan ask me about you." Chouji happily proclaimed.

Lee and Chouji shared a laugh.

Hinata laughed with them.

Chouji was the first stop, he waved his friends goodnight and disappeared into the compound Leaving Lee and Hinata walking the empty streets together.

"Lee, what would you have told Kera when she asked about me?" Hinata asked

Lee was caught off guard by the question but remembered he never did answer Kera when she asked about Hinata.

"Well I would have said that that is Hinata Hyuuga. The heiress to the Hyuuga clan. Although she may look gentle on the outside, it is wise not to underestimate her. She is a strong and proud shinobi. She is like me in many ways. We are often looked down on by others and counted out before we are even given a chance. But that's ok; it makes us work harder and motivates us to pass our limits to prove everyone wrong. Hinata is the strongest person I know." Lee finished with a smile

Hinata thought of his words and smiled. The two stopped walking when they discovered they were already at the Hyuuga compound.

Hinata thought for a moment then stepped up to Lee and kissed his cheek. She turned and walked to the door before looking at Lee again.

"You're the strongest person I know Lee." She smiles and says "Goodnight" and closes the compound door behind her.

Lee stood there for a moment feeling the cheek she kissed. He had to be the luckiest guy to have two girls kiss him in one day. Lee than turned and continued his walk home.

Hinata was still on the other side of the door holding her hands up to her face trying to hide her blush and huge smile.

End flashback –

Hinata smiled as that memory resurfaced. She didn't know how she could have forgotten about that night.

Just then she notice the group stopped on the out skirts of the village. The Hawk masked leader walked up to a huge boulder, then made some hand seals and touched the rock. All of the sudden the rock shook and a door opening that led into a dark hallway opened. The leader walked in followed by Lee and Hinata but the rest of the group stayed out. Lee and Hinata turned to see the opening close behind them leaving them to follow the lone root anbu guard.

End Chapter

Read and review


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

This chapter is for everyone that's waited and written for continuation

I Do Not Own Naruto

Lee and Hinata walked silently down a narrow hallway. Hinata started to feel uneasy. Lee sensing her nervousness looked at her and smiled, she saw the smile and she regained her composure.

"Ok, were here" ordered the Hawk masked root and the group stopped in front of two big doors that had guards in front of it.

As the doors opened the group walked into a dark room that was lit by a single candle in front of them.

"Welcome Rock Lee, we have been preparing for your arrival. It seems you have brought a friend. I'm afraid she must leave, our business is with you." An eerie voice commanded in the darkness.

"I will not leave Rock Lee without council and in your chambers alone." Hinata replied

"Miss Hyuuga, if you continue to stay than there may be serious repercussions, do you still wish to stay.?" Asked the voice

Hinata swallowed a lump in her throat and made a decision, she was not going to leave Lee alone.

"I will stay with Lee" Hinata answered

An eerie silence took over. No one made a sound and it caused the two ninjas to wonder what was next.

"Very Well, perhaps it is better that Rock Lee has someone he knows and trusts" said the voice

The sound of footsteps sounded as out of the shadows revealed Danzo with his usual scowl expression.

"Tenma, prepare these two, give them a proper change of clothes and send them to my chambers" Danzo ordered and turned back into the shadows

"Ok you two, follow me." Ordered the Hawk masked leader now assumed to be Tenma.

As the group walked down the silent halls Lee noticed Hinata was slightly trembling. He was sure she was scared of whatever plan Danzo had for them.

Lee placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and whispered

"It may not be too late to back out Hinata; I can see you're not comfortable with this situation so perhaps it is best you leave me here. I will be fine" Lee finished with a pleading smile

Hinata just looked at him and knew he was trying to protect her and thus urging her to leave him but she couldn't help but worry for Lee.

"No Lee, I said I was going to see this thing through with you and I meant it." She finished

As Lee was about to respond, Tenma stopped in front of a door and opened it.

"Ok you two, step inside and change your clothes. There are two uniforms on the bunk so change quickly; Danzo expects your presence immediately." Tenma finished

As the two rushed in the door was closed behind them leaving them alone in a small cramped room.

"I guess we better change" Lee calmly stated and quickly shed his mask and upper shirt exposing his toned body.

Hinata quickly turned around to keep from fainting and hide her deep red blush.

Lee being Lee didn't notice and shed his shoes, pants and leg weights leaving him in his briefs shorts. He grabbed a uniform and noticed it was too small for him and turned to hand it to Hinata.

"Here you go Hinata, this is your size" he offered the uniform

Hinata not seeing that he was in less clothing turned to grab the uniform but froze stiff as she got a good look at Lee in almost all his glory.

Lee stood there smiling but quickly gasped as Hinata began to fall backwards.

Lee quickly scooped Hinata up before she could hit the ground.

"Hinata, Hinata are you ok?" Lee begged and shook her a bit to bring her back

It took awhile for her to come back to reality but she snapped out of it.

"huh? Oh…oh, yes I'm ooooo…." Hinata stopped when she relized Lee was holding her close to him with no clothes on…then she passed out again.

"oh dear" Lee exclaimed. He then turned around and placed her on the small bed and grabbed his uniform.

It wasn't until he was about to put on a pair of black uniform pants that it finally dawned on him he was nearly naked.

"oh way to go Lee, you probably caused her to have a stroke" he badgered himself

He quickly put on the rest of his uniform and went back to Hinata's side.

"Hinata, wake up. You still need to change" Lee begged

"…hmmm?...wha…? … Lee?" she shakily regained her wits

"Hinata, oh you scared me. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I just wanted to quickly change and see what Danzo wants." He finished

"oh…I see…yes. I guess I better change" she sat up and unzipped her jacket

Lee turned to look for her uniform that he dropped on the floor. As he picked it up he turned just in time to see Hinata shed her jacket, leaving her upper body covered in a mesh shirt that hugged her well endowed chest.

Lee froze and couldn't seem to move no matter how hard he tried. Now it was his turn to blush. He finally snapped out of it when he heard Hinata say his name.

"Lee? Are you ok?" she asked. Lee was standing frozen in place with her uniform in hand.

"? Huh? ..oh , I'm sorry Hinata, here you are." Lee handed her the uniform and he politely turned around.

"I'll just turn around and let you change" Lee offered

"Thank you Lee" Hinata responded, she was glad Lee was a gentlemen and not one to sneak a peek.

When Hinata was finished she tapped Lee's shoulder and signaled she was ready.

Lee knocked on the door and Tenma opened up.

"Ok you two follow me and stay silent" Tenma ordered

It took awhile to get to their destination but when they entered Danzo's office Tenma quickly exited leaving the three of them alone.

"Rock Lee, your actions have been made known to me and the council, now there suggestion for punishment is to execute you as a warning to all the shinobi that there are certain rules to follow. However a certain situation has come up and you may be a perfect candidate for this mission." Danzo finished and walked up to Lee and Handed him a scroll.

"Prepare yourself Rock Lee, this may well be your last mission. Your orders are to kill a Kage in two weeks." Danzo finished with a smirk.

End Chapter 15

Read and review


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Naruto

Read, Review and enjoy

Chapter 16

There was a dead silence in the room. No one could ever be ready to hear that your mission was to kill a kage. It was basically a suicide mission.

Danzo stood near his desk before explaining

"There is a former kage from the land of stone attempting to create a new village, however 'attempting' is probably the wrong word to use, he already has a huge number of villagers and a small army of shinobi made up of loyal followers and outcast ninjas from other villages. He is closely guarded at all times and its suicide to try to assassinate him up front because he is always guarded and was of course a kage"

Lee and Hinata took some time to digest the information being told to them and tried to piece together what was expected of them.

"There is a secret tournament near the land of ice. It happens once every decade, your teacher Guy actually fought in the tournament in his younger days. However he did lose in the first round. This kage's name is Itsuki, no information on his special jutsus or genjutsus. We do know he is entering this tournament as a recruiting tool to show off his strength and form allies with other ninjas and nations." Danzo took a moment to let Lee soak everything in.

Lee thought about it for awhile, he knew why he was being given this mission; it was basically suicide mission. Since he was facing execution already Danzo see's it as a way to spare one of his anbu from getting killed.

The weight of the situation crashed down on his world. He had to decide, accept this mission and die in combat, or simply face an execution in front of the village in shame.

Hinata was shocked at what was put in front of them. They were expected to take out a former kage alone and on top of that with no help. She started to shake.

Danzo stood there stoic, he knew this would work. Lee was a man of honor and according to his file would rather die in battle. However he knew Hinata would be a problem for him.

"Hyuuga, I am giving you one last chance to walk away. You can't begin to imagine the magnitude of this situation. Lee is already a condemned man, at least he will die with honor in battle than executed as a shamed ninja." Danzo warned

Hinata was scared, she couldn't deny that. This could be her last mission if she stayed, never has a choice been so hard to make. There was so much she hadn't accomplish yet, places she would never go, part of her wanted to leave.

She turned to Lee and saw his expression and it shocked her at what she saw. Lee was standing straight up without a sign of fear on his face or in his eyes. He actually wore a smirk. Of all things in the world she expected to see, she never imagined to see him smiling.

"Lee why are you smiling!? Don't you understand what's going on here? You're being asked to go to your death! Why aren't you scared?" Hinata demanded answers

Lee knew why she was so ecstatic, but she didn't know why he was so calm.

"Hinata, I have been given a choice. Die for something, as a shinobi in battle with some honor, or be executed as a disgraced traitor. I will go to battle and most likely face my end but it will be with my honor, my nindo." Lee finished hoping that Hinata would understand

Hinata tried to understand, her heart knew what he meant but her mind wouldn't accept it.

"Lee please, just say no. I'm sure Tsunade will find something out and this whole thing will be figured out." Hinata pleaded with tears falling from her eyes

Lee embraced Hinata in a comforting hug, trying to reassure her. He wanted to cheer her up so much, to walk away from this but if Lady Tsunade was unable to fix this than all his work to prove he was a splendid ninja would be for nothing.

"Hinata, I wish I could easily say no and walk away from this. I want to see all our friends and return to life as a shinobi. I want to go to lunch with you again. I wish all these things could happen but I don't think that's possible."

Hinata stood there in his embrace. Absorbing everything he was saying. Wishing everything went back to normal. Maybe even something more.

"Lee, I want nothing more than for us to go back to normal. You have to say no, please Lee, you have to say no to stay safe. I can't go with you…but I can't let you leave" Hinata begged and sobbed in Lee's chest

"Tenma" Danzo summoned

Tenma entered the room and walked to Hinata's side.

"Please take miss Hyuuga away, she will not be going" Danzo ordered

Tenma placed a hand on Hinata's shoulders which caused her to react by pleading louder to Lee.

"NO! LEE PLEASE, JUST SAY NO! YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THIS! PLEASE! SAY NO FOR ME!" Hinata begged as she held on to him for dear life.

Lee continued to hold her in his embrace, thinking of all the things he wish he could do. Somehow she was in each of his thoughts and wishes. He needed to do something.

"Hinata, you have no idea how much I want to go with you. I think of a future and you are in it. I wish I could be there with you. I want you to know how much you mean to me" Lee finished and placed a hand under her chin to look into her eyes.

Hinata was shocked when Lee placed his lips to hers; his kiss was soft and warm. She couldn't help but melt in it. So many things were racing in her head and in her heart. Lee broke the kiss making Hinata miss the warmth he brought. She looked into his eyes and saw something in them. It was pain, joy…love? She wanted to say something but no words would come.

Lee looked into her eyes and smiled with pain knowing what he had to do. Lee hugged her tight and brought his lips to her ear.

"Hinata…thank you "

Then blackness

End Chapter 16

Read and review

Hope you enjoy


End file.
